Vision
by Saun
Summary: Haruka and..um..well Just read it:-)


Vision  
by Saun harukanmichiru@hotmail.com  
Rated: PG  
Haruka and Michiru  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon & Company do not belong to me. I just   
borrowed them for a bit.  
  
Haruka looked across the table into the smiling blue eyes of   
her lover. The mood was perfect, reflected candlelight flickering off  
the crystal goblets into the eyes of the pair. Her partner was dressed  
in a pink evening gown with little sequins on the bodice. Haruka   
looked at her and sighed happily.   
  
'Look at that. She's just finishing her ninth roll - how cute.  
She's perfect,' thought Haruka. "From the tips of her little pink toes,  
to the tops of her little blonde odangos." Just then Usagi reached for  
her glass; she was so busy meeting Haruka's intense gaze that she  
forgot to pay attention to what she was doing. Her hand hit the   
candelabra and it came crashing down. One of the flames caught the   
edge of the napkin from the breadbasket and a small fire roared to   
life. Haruka looked around desperately for something she could use to   
smother the flames. Usagi, in a misguided attempt to help put out the  
fire, snatched up her glass of wine and flung it in the fire's general   
direction. She missed completely and Haruka's white tuxedo was   
drenched in the dark purple liquid.   
  
The waiter rushed over with a tiny extinguisher and promptly   
dealt with the troublesome flames.  
  
"Oh Haru-chan, I'm so sorry." Usagi whispered her blue eyes   
filling with tears. "Everything was so perfect and now it's ruined."   
Tears squirted from her eyes and she began to sob.  
  
Haruka rose from her chair and patted Usagi's shoulder in an   
attempt to comfort her. "It's alright my kitten. Let's go home."  
  
Usagi latched onto Haruka's arm, squeezing tightly. Haruka   
winced at the sudden cessation of blood flow from her elbow down. They   
walked out of the restaurant and into the night.  
  
At home Haruka changed out of the ruined tux and threw on a   
pair of sweat pants and a T-shirt. Usagi was still sitting on the   
couch sniffling when Haruka walked in. She looked ready to start crying  
again.   
  
Haruka sighed and held out her hand to her girlfriend. "Come  
here Hime-chan, I want to play something for you."   
  
"You wrote something for me???" Usagi looked up hopefully.  
  
"Yes, and if you come here, I'll play it for you." Haruka sat   
down at the baby grand and began to play a beautiful melody unlike   
anything Usagi had ever heard before. After she finished, she barely   
had time to turn around before she was tackled in a bear hug.   
  
"That was beautiful!" Unfortunately, Usagi crashed into her so  
hard that she knocked Haruka off of the piano bench and the racer's   
head connected with the sharp corner of the piano. Just before blood   
spilled into her eyes Haruka caught a last glimpse of Usagi's eyes as  
they welled with tears.  
  
"Gomenasai, Haru-chan !"  
  
------------------Later after an uneventful trip to the hospital-------  
  
"Do the stitches hurt, Haru-chan?"  
  
Haruka sighed "No, Odango, they don't hurt." Haruka was tired   
and in spite of her lie her head was throbbing. She closed her eyes and  
lay back against the pillow. Suddenly she heard voices.   
  
"There you go, Haru-chan. I turned on the TV for you."  
  
Haruka fought to control her temper and abruptly lost. She was  
about to deliver a blazing diatribe when the announcer's word diverted   
her attention.  
  
"And here we see genius playboy millionaire Chiba-san exiting   
his limo. Of course, he's brought his newest girlfriend with him. Isn't  
she beautiful."  
  
Haruka's eyes were glued to the set as she drank in every   
detail of the woman that stepped out after Mamoru. Her mind began to  
reel This was wrong. That woman was ... "Michiru?"  
  
Usagi had wrapped her arms around Haruka's neck from behind,   
"Yes, it's shocking isn't it. Another girlfriend. Makoto says   
that it won't last. Like you warned me, he's a wolf." Usagi gave   
Haruka's neck a good squeeze and then flipped off the television.  
  
Haruka's face was scarlet as she tried to regain her breath   
from Usagi's last show of affection. The other girl mistook the   
reddening to be a sign of Haruka's rising ire.  
  
"Oh, forget about him, Haru-chan. I have a surprise for you."  
  
Haruka didn't think she was up to any more surprises tonight.  
"That's okay, Odango. I'm really not feeling up to..."  
  
"Because I ruined dinner, I made you soup. You'd better get to  
it quick, because it's piping hot." Usagi turned toward her with the   
tray, but as she took the first step her ankle twisted out from under   
her.   
  
Haruka's world slowed down. She saw Usagi lurch forward and the  
precariously balanced bowl of steaming soup launched itself directly   
toward her...  
  
"Ahhhh!" Haruka screamed and sat bolt upright in bed. She was  
soaked... in sweat.  
  
"Haruka?" a muffled voice called from the other side of the   
bed. "Are you all right?" The serene voice penetrated the horror-filled  
haze that still clouded Haruka's mind.  
  
Michiru! Her beautiful green haired, violin playing,   
intellectual lover; the epitome of grace and elegance, the senshi   
of...embrace! She pounced on the tangle of silken curves underneath the  
sheet.   
  
"Ah, Haruka." Michiru gasped as her lover's toned body slid   
across her own and then settled between her thighs.  
  
"I had a nightmare." Haruka hugged her tightly and then began   
nibbling the side of Michiru's neck.  
  
"Mah?"   
  
"Yes," she muttered between impassioned kisses. " But now that   
we're both awake, have I told you lately how very much I love you?"  
  
"I've got a better idea," her beloved partner gasped out. "Why  
don't you just show me."  
  
Haruka took that bit of advice to heart.  
  
------------------------------Crystal Tokyo--------------------------  
  
King Endymion sat in his war room chuckling about the results   
of this last bit of dream tampering. After hearing about the entire   
black moon incident Uranus had teased him mercilessly about the fact   
that he had tried to break up Usagi and himself with dreams and how   
she wished she could have been there to take his place. The king let   
out another round of pleased chortles. Behind him, in the shadows,   
Uranus watched with narrowed teal eyes. Abruptly she smiled; she owed   
him one. She turned to go, plotting her revenge. 'Maybe some lavender  
hair dye in his shampoo.'  
  
  
Author's note: Okay, I was sick of reading all of those  
'Haruka pines over Usagi' fics. I think even though Ruka is a flirt,   
she is perfectly happy with Michiru. Michiru is not some sort of   
consolation prize. She is a beautiful and brillant woman and Haruka   
is proud of her and loves her dearly. I also think that Haruka is   
probably one of Mamoru's best friends. They both have an   
interest in motorcycles and, ever notice how they passed Usako around  
in Stars? At the end, Seiya told Mamoru to protect Usagi and for a   
second Mamoru looks annoyed. Seiya quickly follows up with "Some guy  
told me that." Mamoru's face clears and he nods. He knows exactly who  
Seiya is talking about: Haruka. Mamoru apparently told his friend to   
watch over his girlfriend while he was away. Haruka gives her to Seiya  
before Galaxia kills her (but only after testing him to make sure he   
could do the job) So after the battle, Seiya gives her back to Mamoru.   
Chauvinist, ne?   
Dedications:  
To me because it made me feel better.   



End file.
